


Worse than Nightmare

by holyverde



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, aomine is dumb, basically they're dumb and dumber duo, but he will learn i promise, coming to terms with sexuality, kagami is dumb too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyverde/pseuds/holyverde
Summary: "Being gay in Japan is not easy. Especially if your best friend is straight. Especially if that said best friend is probably a little bit homophobic." - Kagami Taiga, whose life is pretty much fine until he and Aomine accidently infuriated Akashi.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Worse than Nightmare

**GayGod** posted a new video.

Kagami grinned at his laptop screen. Finally, after two weeks of being bored waiting, one of his favorite youtuber uploaded a new video. Without wasting anymore time, Kagami opened it, didn’t care about his after-showered hair which need to be dried first.

Tab containing a video appeared and Kagami's eyes widened. A smirk could be seen on his face.

There, in the laptop screen, he could see a fine guy took off his shirt, showing his oh-so-sexy abs and began to demonstrate an effective working out method. Kagami watched it with clear excitement in his face, listening to the deep voice from the guy while he chatted animatedly with his viewers. Sometimes Kagami wondered how simple it was to be happy only by just watching this guy. With all of that muscle and deep voice, one could think that the bubbly and happy-go-lucky personality didn’t suit him at all, but that’s the exact reason why Kagami had been watching him for years now, besides the obvious fact that Kagami’s attracted to his body, of course. It’s just so mesmerizing to see the youtuber living his best life, out and proud. A life that Kagami wanted to have someday.

Because, duh, being gay in Japan wasn’t easy. Sure, this country has the whole  _ yaoi _ industry with thousands of fangirls who call themselves  _ fujoshi _ or some shits. They would screamed if they ever see boys with boys together romantically. But at the end of the day, wasn’t it just a fetishization? Could it be really considered as open-minded when they only was just projecting two guys for their own pleasure without being really supportive with the real thing?

Homophobia was still an issue in Kagami’s plan for being out and proud. Especially if you are a member of the Teikou High School basketball team where all your teammates are guys who like to talk about how sexy women are. The homophobia was not apparent, sure, not the ‘beating-up-the-gay’ kind of way, but the silent judging way, the ugly stigma that it’s not normal to be anything other than straight. Like it’s weird to not talk about girls all the time. 

It’s sad, but it’s just the way it is.

Kagami learned to accept it. Because he was the one who decide that it’s a good idea to live in this country alone. He left LA three years ago, the place where he grew up, to live in Japan. His dad was against it at first, but Kagami was so in love with basketball. It was his life. So when he was offered a scholarship to this particular school in Japan, which had the best basketball team called ‘Generation of Miracles’, what did Kagami supposed to do beside saying yes? Being a professional basketball player was his dream and being enrolled in that school was his first step to achieve it. So, of course he didn’t regret it al all. He met lots of people here, even befriending this one idiot who constantly annoyed him with his absurd antique. In conclusion, his life was pretty much fine. But sometimes… he felt lonely.

_ Trrtrrt. _

Kagami's cell phone vibrated, forced him to be back to reality. When he looked at his cellphone screen, he saw 5 new unread messages from ‘Ahomine’, his idiot best friend. He surprised at the amount of the unread messages, he’s apparently too absorbed in GayGod’s video and his own mind to realize Aomine sent him messages.

  
  


**27 minutes ago**

Can you please go to Maji Burger right now? I forgot to bring my wallet but i already ordered the burger. PLS!

**15 minutes ago**

Are you seriously ignoring me, Kagami?

**7 minutes ago**

The fuck Kagami! Do you want me to go to jail? This majiba’s staff is so ready to kick my ass!!

**5 minutes ago**

Kagami, I swear, if you don't come here right now,..................

**2 minutes ago**

Kagami……. bro.

  
  


Kagami deadpanned, not amused by the entire situation. At time like this, he often wondered how he become Aomine’s friend. Kagami knew him on the first day he entered high school. No one can hardly overlook that well-built body and tan skin, not to mention his whole cocky aura. Kagami hated cocky and overbearing people with burning passion, so with one look, he knew that Aomine would bring him nothing but problems. That’s why Kagami desperately kept his distance from Aomine at first. However, fate had never liked Kagami, it liked to fuck him over by going against the only thing Kagami want, which was keeping his distance with Aomine. 

There was this one afternoon 2.5 years ago when Kagami played basketball alone in a deserted part of school’s backyard. He only minded his own business while Aomine suddenly appeared in front of him. Kagami would never forget the grin in Aomine’s face at that time because honestly, that was the beginning of all these love/hate friendship he had with Aomine.

Aomine was the most annoying person he’d ever encountered. But sadly, he’s also the only one who can make Kagami’s life less boring. So of course, after receiving his wailing message, Kagami rushed to Majiba.

The first thing Kagami heard when he opened the Majiba’s door was Aomine’s cry. 

"Fucking finally! Dude, they almost throw my ass in a jail!” Aomine hurriedly ushered Kagami to the cashier who stare ferociously at them. Kagami was too shocked to do anything so when Aomine seized his wallet and took several bills from it, Kagami just let him.

“What are you so dramatic for?” he asked Aomine after they step outside of Majiba, still annoyed at the whole situation.

“Dude, they really want to throw me in jail for not paying the burgers. You should see their expressions.”

Kagami rolled his eyes.

“You’re just so extra and like to bothered me.” He sighed.

“But you came anyway,” Aomine shrugged his shoulders, then said something again when Kagami didn’t say anything. “Just admit it, you love me.”

Kagami sighed. 

“First, I came because I know you won’t stop bothering me if I didn’t. And second, you’re a jerk.”

It made Aomine laughed so hard he snorted.

“You don’t even deny that you love me.” he said, so Kagami had to kick his ass for that. Yes, he was fond of that idiot, but the word love? It was so sappy it made Kagami cringed hearing that from Aomine’s mouth. Aomine was the most absurd person Kagami knew and he liked to rile Kagami up. It’s just the basic of their friendship. They bickered every day, but at the end of the day, they’re always be there for each other. It’s complicated but Kagami’s not going to complain about that.

Honestly, they’re not this close at first. They just had this same crazy amount of love with basketball. There’s no one who understand how much Aomine and Kagami loved basketball, how they’re willing to sacrifice everything for it, how basketball make them alive, how basketball was like an oxygen for them. No one understand it except the both of them. Not even their team captain, Akashi Seijurou and their whole team mate in Generation of Miracle. So of course, upon understanding how similar they felt towards basketball, they grew mutual respect for each other which later blossomed into this weird friendship.

“By the way, you heard about the  _ bunkasai _ thingy?” Aomine asked Kagami when they both decided to sit on their frequently visited basketball court while drinking pocari they just bought from a vending machine.

“Huh? It’s already that time of the year again?” Kagami asked back. Aomine nodded.

“Yeah, so this class next door plan to make a maid-cafe.” Aomine’s face was lighted up when he talked about it. And of course, why wouldn’t he when he’s a straight hormonal guy who love to see sexy girls wearing maid outfit? To be honest, Kagami didn’t want to hear it at all. Sure, girls are beautiful creature, Kagami wasn’t gonna deny it just because he’s gay, but they just... didn’t sexually arouse him. So hearing Aomine talked about how amazing it is to be able to visit the maid-cafe made him so bored.

“....so what do you think?” Aomine’s question met silence. Kagami didn’t even have the time to answer it until Aomine spoke again. “Are you even listening to me?” his voice was raised, annoyed at the lack of Kagami’s attention.

Kagami grimaced, felt guilty because he’s not really invested at the topic brought by Aomine.

“Yeah, you talked about the sexy girls. So what about them?”

Upon hearing Kagami’s response, Aomine had this scandalized expression. 

“I’m not… talking about the sexy girls?” he said.

Kagami raised his eyebrows, not quite believe it. “You didn’t?”

Aomine actually looked so confused it made Kagami felt bad for assuming things. “I asked you about what do you think Akashi have in his mind for our class.”

“Oh,” Kagami chuckled, then scratching the back of his head although it wasn’t itchy. “I don’t know, maybe the haunted house again? Why do you care anyway?”

It’s not necessarily wrong to ask because Aomine wasn’t the type of person who actually want to get involved in school festival, Kagami knew that much. So, of course it made him wonder.

Aomine shrugged his shoulders again. “Akashi can be… scary sometimes, you know? Not knowing what the guy’s thinking, it creeps me out. He can be planning something embarrassing for us and we can’t even have the guts to say no to him. Like, do you see the way he stares at someone? At people?” Aomine spoke so fast it made Kagami dizzy with the amount of words he said in a span of five seconds.

But then Kagami realized one thing.

“Did you just confess to me that you’re afraid of Akashi?” Kagami asked, smirk slowly appeared on his face. 

“What?! No!” Aomine yelled. But seeing the color red creeped out on Aomine’s face, Kagami let out a big laugh.

“Oh you’re so afraid of Akashi! Remember last week when he caught us skipping the evening practice? I could see you trembled with fear when he yelled at us.”

“Oh, shut it Kagami! Look me at the eyes and tell me you’re not afraid of Akashi when the guy can practically murder us right then and there.”

“The fuck are you talking about.” Kagami laughed hysterically, it’s so ridiculous that Aomine had this unreasonable fear towards Akashi. Sure, Akashi was creepy at some point but he didn’t possibly want to harm them. So, laughing was the appropriate answer and clearly, his laughter was taken as an attack to Aomine’s pride because he was so ready to kick Kagami’s ass. Seeing Aomine rolled up his sleeves, Kagami’s not wasting the chance to run away.

They were chasing each other like a literal fool. It was funny, the way Aomine was so pissed at Kagami but couldn’t contain his laugh seconds later after hearing Kagami’s screeching laugh. They ended up rolling on the ground with both Aomine's fists on the two sides of Kagami's head, punishing him until Kagami shouted for mercy, but still laughing together. At some point, Aomine’s leg was found wrapped around Kagami’s waist to make sure that Kagami couldn’t get away from him.

“If you’re not so afraid of Akashi,” Aomine said, panting, after they were done with the whole wrestle thing. “You should skip tomorrow class-meeting.”

Kagami’s eyes widened. “You’re crazy.”

“What? So you admit that you’re also afraid of him?” Aomine smirked and God, how Kagami hated that smirk.

“Is that supposed to prove that I’m not afraid of him? What are you, five?”

“Uh-huh. I am five and you are afraid of Akashi.” Aomine chuckled devilishly, it made Kagami wanted to bang his own head to the nearest wall.

“Fine!” Kagami finally shouted. “I’m gonna skip the class-meeting and when Akashi murdered me, you’re gonna be miserable forever because there will be no one who want to pay for your cheese burger!”

“And you said that I’m the dramatic one.” said Aomine. Kagami responded it by flipping him off.

.

The day after that, when Aomine entered his class and didn’t see Kagami at all, he let a low chuckled. He wasn’t serious when he challenged Kagami to skip this class-meeting because he was sure Akashi would be infuriated. But Aomine also knew that Kagami wasn’t someone who would say no to a challenge no matter how dangerous or stupid the challenge is.

He and Kagami often joke about how Akashi’s gonna murder them someday but he’s actually not that bad. It’s just, he always had the most hilarious and bizarre idea to make people who break the rules to become wary. Last month, he made this asshole guy who always harassing freshmen to shout in front of lots of people in school field about all of this ridiculous and embarrassing habit he possessed before he finally apologized to all the freshmen he harassed. 

Compared to that, skipping the class-meeting was a mild thing to do. They knew for sure it didn't conflict with Akashi's morale compass to the point that he would 'punish' Kagami. But still, Kagami had been doing lots of skipping lately and Akashi even caught Kagami bad-mouthing him. It was just a matter of time until he cracked and Aomine was curious to see how far Akashi's patience was. 

Now Aomine just had to wait and see what Akashi had in store for Kagami.

.

“...Daiki. DAIKI!”

Somebody yelled his name and Aomine jerked. If he wasn’t agile and immediately straight his back up, his face was probably already hit the floor. He was so shocked and so ready to throw some curse when he saw dozens of familiar faces staring at him, including Momoi who sat beside him.

“Uh… what?” Aomine asked her, still felt disoriented.

“You fell asleep.” Momoi hissed. Upon hearing that, Aomine could feel the blood in his own face drained.

_ Crap. _ Aomine swore silently. He couldn’t believe he had the guts to fall asleep in time like this. He prayed and hoped that Akashi wasn't in front of the class to witness his wrong doings, but unfortunately, not only Akashi was there, but he also stared at him with his cold glare which instantly sent chills down Aomine's spine.

"Are you done daydreaming, Daiki?" he said calmly. Aomine immediately nodded at that and unconsciously straighten his posture like some kind of soldier in command. If Kagami was here, he would laughed at how stupid Aomine looked . But can you blame Aomine when he swear there's something wicked in the way Akashi speak?

"It's decided, then," Akashi continued their discussion and it made Aomine sighed with relief. But tragically, it only lasted a few seconds.

"While our beloved Romeo here was busy daydreaming," he said that with a little nod to Aomine, "It had been decided that we're gonna do a play for the  _ bunkasai _ ."

Aomine stopped his breathing.

_ He's a what? _

To be honest, Aomine couldn't care less about what this class would do at the  _ bunkasai _ , he was more concerned at what Akashi called him.

"Thank you to Satsuki for her kind offering to write the scenario. As we already discussed, this time we're gonna do the Romeo and Juliete."

Aomine immediately turned his head to Momoi and found the pink haired girl grinning at his direction.

"What's the meaning of this?" Aomine hissed, but Momoi just shrugged her shoulders.

"To all the casts that have been agreed upon, the practice will start the day after tomorrow in the School Hall. However, for the main cast, the practice will start tomorrow with Momoi Satsuki as the person in charge." There was a three-second-pause before Akashi turned his head to Aomine. "And that means you, Daiki. You’re the Romeo."

Aomine's eyes widened. When he stole a glance around his classroom, he could see the pitying gaze of some of his classmates, even Kuroko--that expressionless kid-- looked at him sympathetically. To make it worse, Midorima who sat in front of him whispered softly about how today was indeed the bad day for Virgo. Aomine couldn’t believe this. At least he still had Murasakibara who later offered him a snack in his attempt to console Aomine.

When Akashi closed the meeting and went back to his seat, he found Momoi grinning so wide beside him. Aomine was in so much shock, he couldn’t think that it could be any worse than that.

Momoi’s grin was so scary it actually made Aomine think that his life was in danger. Sure, he’s little bit dramatic at this, but Aomine knew Momoi almost his whole life and he knew exactly, that type of Momoi’s grin was usually accompanied by bad news.

“Please tell me I’m not the Romeo.” Aomine begged.

“Sure, but if I tell you that, it means I’m gonna lie.” Momoi said as a matter of fact and Aomine instantly groaned. He couldn’t believe his luck today.

“Then, please tell me you’re kidding.” Aomine pleaded.

“Oh come on Dai-chan. Sure, acting can be tough, but it could also be fun! Especially if you do it with your best-friend.” 

There was a full 10 seconds of silence after that. It was then when Aomine realized that Romeo and Juliet had two main casts in it. And that means, if Aomine’s gonna play as Romeo, there’s gonna be someone who had to play as Juliete--his love interest.

Momoi understood Aomine’s realization because she promptly said, “Rest assured, it’s all good. We choose someone you’re comfortable with as your Juliete.”

Seeing Aomine’s pale face, Momoi just chuckled. She looked so happy in comparison to Aomine’s expression. And God, how Aomine hate that.

.

Kagami had just started to eat his thirteenth melon-bread when the school roof door burst open and revealed Aomine who was now panting. Kagami squinted her eyes, then continued eating his melon bread. Honestly, he didn’t expect Aomine to join him this fast, he at least expect the class-meeting to be longer than an hour, but it's just been exactly an hour since Kagami sat his ass down in this rooftop. 

Just when Kagami wanted to ask him what happened, Aomine shouted first. 

“It’s all your fault.” He shouted, frustration clearly decorating his face.

It made Kagami worried for a second until Aomine flopped down in front of him and groaned before he said lots of incoherent things about how it's all Kagami's fault.

"Dude, you're okay?" asked Kagami, one melon-bread hanging from his hand, forgotten to be eaten.

"I'm not, and it’s all your fault." he retorted.

Kagami raised one of his eyebrows after hearing that, feeling annoyed. After a couple of seconds waiting Aomine calm himself, he finally talked. "No offense, but the one who should be worried and frustrated is me. I'm the one Akashi would kill, remember?" 

Kagami could practically hear Aomine’s sigh, a little more calm than he was seconds ago.

"No you're not,” he said finally. “He knows exactly what's worse than us being killed."

“That bad?” Kagami started to sweat. Aomine’s freaking out and Kagami didn’t know what to do so he put his melon bread aside and face Aomine straight to calm him down by laying one of his hands to Aomine’s shoulder.

“So, what happened?” Kagami tried again. Aomine looked at him with an unsettling gaze before shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to look more calm.

“Akashi apparently thought that it’s a good idea to do a play for  _ bunkasai _ .” he finally said. Kagami didn’t understand.

“So, no murder, right? It’s all good?” Kagami raise one of his eyebrows.

Aomine shook his head. “But it’s Romeo and Juliet.”

“Uh-huh.” Kagami’s eyebrows raised higher, he still didn’t understand why it freaked Aomine out. 

“Well, I’m the romeo.” Aomine shrugged his shoulders again. Kagami grimaced hearing that, especially after Aomine said that Momoi’s gonna write the script. Now he knew why Aomine got frustrated. He can’t act for shit and if Momoi’s the scriptwriter, it’s gonna be embarrassing for him because she knew all the cheesiest line in the world and she’s gonna make Aomine do all of that. Not to mention all of the practice he’s gonna do for the play. Kagami was sure Aomine’s not gonna be able to play basketball and slacking off at Kagami’s apartment in his free time until  _ bunkasai  _ because he had to do all the practice for the play. But then, what about Kagami? He’s the one who’s skipping class but Aomine got the punishment instead?

“Man, that’s awful, but at least he’s not gonna kill us. ” He opted to say that instead, afraid to hear more about this.

Aomine groaned.

“If you think that’s all Akashi had in his hand to make our life miserable, then you’re so naive.”

Kagami sighed. “Do I have to hear it?”

Aomine nodded.

“Yeah dude, cause you’re gonna be the Juliet.”

.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
